he5afandomcom_de-20200214-history
35-jähriges Maturajubiläum
Am Samstagabend des 23.11.2013 ab 18 Uhr feierten 16 ehemalige Schulkollegen diesen hohen Anlass im Gasthaus Riese Haymon zusammen mit unseren damaligen LehrerInnen -thumb|left|Klassenlogo * Klassenvorstand Herbert Watschinger, * Berthild Majorkovits * Erika Dietinger. Organisation: Stefan Schubert. Die Gesprächsdichte betrug mind. "12 Dialoge je (Bier*Augenpaar), á la pro Woche" -Zitat Kuznik. Werner Ruland nahm einen original grauen Bierkrug der Delevo-Ära mit, der feierlich die Runde ging. Gerhard Kössler "elektrisierte" unser Gedächtnis emotional mit den runden Abzeichen, seiner aufgespannten Tuschezeichnung der Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, seiner detailreichen Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches aus der fünften Klasse und einem klassischen ASCII-Art aus der EDV. Bilder aus der Schulzeit Sujets sind Wandertage, Skilager, Wienwoche und gemeinsame Urlaubsreisen in Gruppen. Quellen: Fotos stammen von Dietmar Nocker, Werner Spielmann und von Norbert Zangerl zusammengefasst mit externen Links auf Nikon Image Space. Tag der offenen Tür an der HTL Anichstrasse am 22. Nov 2013 Einen Tag vor unserer 35-Jahre-Jubiläumsfeier bekammen wir glücklicherweise den Tipp vom Klassenvorstand Watschinger. Und so streiften Gerhard Kössler, Werner Ruland, Stefan Schubert und Richard Plazzotta durch das Schulgebäude, mit obligatem Einkehrschwung beim Direktor hinter seiner dick gepolsterten Cheftür. Zum Ausklang gab es ein überraschendes Treffen mit FL Schneider (in der Fotostrecke im 6.Bild), der uns in blauem Mantel mit der REFA Stoppuhrund einem Bogen REFA-Papier die Grundlagen von REFA beibrachte. Fotos vom Streifzug durch das Schulgebäude bis zum Delevo-Lokal in der Maria-Theresien-Strasse Werkstücke aus 4 Jahren U-Schiene.jpg| U-Schiene HE 1 Bugsäge.jpg|PUK-("Bug-")säge HE 2a Schraubstock.jpg|Schraubstock HE 2a Trafo.jpg|Ladetrafo mit Gleichrichter ohne Glättung FOL Hauser HE3a GM.jpg| Gleichstrommaschine HE4a 1977(GK) EMKü in voller Scanauflösung 200dpi frame|Gleichstrommaschine HE4a PDF Schulstart HE 1 September 1973 Vor dem Pillenknick Mitte der sechziger Jahre bescherten die geburtenstarken Jahrgänge dem Schultyp HTL einen starken Zulauf, der über Aufnahmsprüfungen beschränkt wurde. thumb|360px|center|HE1(a+b)(noch) ungeteilt Anm.:Gerhard Kössler fehlt leider auf diesem Bild Anmerkung: Günter Walder und Grein ohne stummes "h", Kofler und Steininger mit lautem "h" ! HE 2a+b Zu Schulbeginn der 2. Klasse(1974) wechselten Werner Ruland aus der Fachschule und zugleich ein paar "Aboverlängerern" der zweiten Schulstufe (damals wenig liebevoll Repetenten genannt) zu uns und wir waren in Summe 38 Schüler. Ab 36 Schülern mußte geteilt werden und so entstanden durch eine salomonische Aufteilung in Fahr- und Heimschüler zwei Parallelklassen- "... was eine sehr gute Entscheidung war" (Zitat Gebi & Werner Ruland). Technologiesprünge * HE 1 Lineal/Meterstab > thumb|center|Schieblehre mit dem "heiligen St. Nonius"Schiebe-/Schublehre * HE 3a: Aristo-Rechenschieber-> TI SR-51Athumb|150px|TI SR-51A um sagenhafte 2400 öS in einer Sammelbestellung (entsprach dem halben Monatslohn meines Vaters) Fachliche Höhepunkte im Unterricht * HE 1 Pinzer: Frage 1-25 aus dem Ordner mit dem bläulich hektografierten gelben Papier, Carmina Burana von Schallplatte, germanische Heldensagen- Edda- Yggdrasil * Fuchs - Chemie: " .... Mol und Stöchiometrie, ich versteh Dich nie" als historisches tiefes Testergebnis * Kamenschek: Rändeln eines Maurerlots auf der VOEST/Celtic-Drehbank * HE 2a Watzlawek: Zu Beginn der Doppelstunde 3 Schüler synchron mit Kreide an 3 Tafeln zu je einem Thema in den Hintergrund gestartet, dann die sitzenden Schüler mit kurzen JA/NEIN-Fragen im Doppel-/Plus/Minus-Modus abgegriffen, die letzten 5 min 3 Schultafeln im Wahnsinnstempo befüllt. * Oberhauser - mit Majordomus betitelt: Praxisbeispiele - Mechanik - Würsteln springen immer an einer Längsnaht auf, nie quer- Stichwort: axiale Spannung halb so groß wie in Querrichtung * Majorkovits: Popmusik von Schallplatte - John Lennon – "Imagine" präsentiert vom britischen Assistenten; Geoffrey Chaucer: Canterbury Tales, arbeitete auch als Gerichtsdolmetsch, kann auch Russisch. * Watschinger EAü: System der symmetrischen Komponenten * HE 4a: Huber NT Barkhausenformel S\cdot D \cdot R_i=1 für Röhrenverstärker * Hess: gemeinschaftliches Lesen der neuen großformatigen Literaturzeitschrift von Suhrkamp: Hermann Hesse - Siddharta, Francois Villon auf Schallplatte - Interpret Klaus Kinski, Unterricht in der wunderschönen Bibliothek im Erdgeschoß. * Scheiber: feinmotorisch anspruchsvolles Autogen-Schweissen von Bördelnähten mit Brille, Handschuhe, Gaszünder und Schweißdraht in wandernden kleinfingegroßen Halbkreisschwüngen. * Ghedina: Im HTL-Schulkeller - Getastete Schaltschützen mit Selbsthaltekontakt mit farbigen, mit der Kombizange gezogenem Einziehdraht im angeblich "rechten" Winkel verkabelt, Schülerergebnis zuweilen "Spaghetti- oder Lakritzenzöpfe" * Sliwa: DeMorgansche Regeln und Karnaugh-Veitch-Diagramme, Logiken und blinkende Ampeln * HE 5a: Bildungsberater Schlesinger berät. Elektrotechnik zum Studieren in Innsbruck vage verheißen wie die Ankunft des Messias, und wir warten heute noch ..... Pointierte Momente und Persönliche Sternstunden abseits vom Lehrstoff * Schösser beginnt die erste Nachmittagsstunde Physik murmelnd schwer verständlich mit einer Entschuldigung. Bis er nach der Stunde er persönlich hinzufügt, dass er in der Mittagspause kurz in der Kieferchirurgie bei einer Operation war und die lokale Narkose noch nachwirkt - soviel zur Selbstdisziplin eines begeisterten Zillertaler Bergsteigers. * Draxl würzt die trockene Stenographie mit seinen persönlichen, manchmal grenzwertigen Erfahrungen als junger Soldat der Wehrmacht in Finnland, wo als grausige Trophäe menschliche Ohren gesammelt wurden. Er erzählte so einen Witz mit dem Unterschied zwischen Hoch- und Tiefbau ? Wer baut baut die Tiefgaragen und wer baut XX ? * Kröll mit eigenen Skripten - serviert Geschichtstheorien, die nach dem linearem und zyklischen dramatisch im finalistisch-eschatologischen Modell gipfeln, wie die Apokalypse im Neuen Testament. * Pinzer berichtet als Südtiroler Optandenkind von der faschistischen Italienisierung seines Vornamens auf Egone -(einen Namen, den es also gar nicht gibt!), bevor er nach dem Umzug in Klagenfurt (für ein Jahr?) das slowenische Gymnasium besuchte. Im stalinistischen Albaniens Enver Hoxas zwickte er die lästigen Propaganda-Lautsprecher im Hotelzimmer einfach ab. * Morass '''sieht ein affichiertes Marx-Plakat auf der Gangseite im Klassenzimmer und hält ein persönliches Grundsatzreferat zur Ideologie, was uns wiederum genüßlich eine halbe Stunde vom "Lehr-Stoff" abhielt. * '''Oberhauser referiert ausführlich sein christliches Weltbild als Bekenntnis gegen das materialistische Buch von Jacques Monod "Zufall und Notwendigkeit" und zeichnet mit der Kreide metergroße perfekt runde Kreise an die Tafel. Die Bernoulli-Gleichungen bleiben einem ein Leben lang unvergeßlich im Kopf hängen. Das gut erklärte und begriffene Gesetz von Hagen-Poiseuille hat dem Johann Berger später im Medizinstudium die Physik-Prüfung merklich erleichtert. Die Reynoldszahl läßt Nebeltröpfchen merklich schweben, und entscheidet, ob es im Leben strömungstechnisch "laminar" oder eben sehr "turbulent" zugeht, die Viskosität drückt mir täglich die Zahnpasta aus der Tube, mit Scherkräften. Ein "umschlingendes" Wunder im Bogenmaß der ersten Klasse war die Eytelwein´sche Seilgleichung für Zug < Haltekraft F_z \le F_h \cdot e^{\mu_H \cdot \alpha} * Bibermann: Dietmar bringt uns schwer pubertierenden Burschen - einfach praktisch - den Aufklärungskoffer mit. Dietmar hat ein eigenes Skriptum zu breiten, lebensnahen Themen, angefangen vom Sozialen Lernen (Siems), der Sexualität, über Behaviorismus, Aggressions-/Frustrations-Theorie, Rang-, Revier-, Rivalenkampf, hin bis Konrad Lorenz, der in dieser Zeit im Kongresshaus Innsbruck mit einem Vortrag auftrat. Seine unzähligen Tipps zur zeitgenössischer Literatur wie Max Frisch, Hermann Hesse und Sachbücher wie Siems "Soziales Lernen" finden in uns engagierte Leser. Das von ihm zitierte Motiv "Erkenntnis beim Abschied" nach Max Frisch hat im Umgang mit sich selbst oft geholfen, er hält auch Vorträge und Kurse, z B im Jugendzentrum Z 6.Er hatte Peter Handke als Erzieher im Kärntner Schulinternat und dadurch auch die zweifelhafte Ehre einer Backenpfeife aus dessen berühmten Hand. * Frankophoner Klang im Ohr: KV Watschinger nahm das lange, endbetonte "IE" bei dem Wort "Serie" aus seiner Berufserfahrung in der Schweiz mit; ließ uns auch Phonetisches raten - "PEKAXEL". * FOL Hauser 'ließ Werkzeug zum Tisch wortwörtlich '"transferieren", seine philosophischen Studien im Berlin der wirren Kriegszeit (bei wem?) blieben angedeutet, er war übrigens Mitschüler vom FV Padinger, der das Elektrotechnik-Studium in Graz absolvierte. * Kuznik: Wachstumsgesetze Klassiker 19. Jhdt."On Growth and Form"- Beispiel - Kugel mit minimaler Oberfäche bei maximalem Volumen für Wärmererzeugung, arbeitet im Hauptberuf bei Swarowski und kann deswegen als "Mann der Praxis" nur Freitag abends und Samstag vormittag unterrichten. * Hugo Watzlawek stellt anfangs der Stunde immer ein paar Fragen zum bereits vorgetragenen Stoff. Oft sind das solche, die nur eindeutige Ja/Nein-Antworten erforden: Antwortet der erste Schüler falsch (mit Minus als Bewertung), hat der zweite Schüler nicht mehr die Qual der Wahl und kann für eine laut Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung 100 Prozent richtige Antwort sein Plus kassieren. Wer in seinem Laborbericht die Korrektur eines jedes "L" durch zwei Millimeter breiten blauen Farbstift verhindern wollte, musste dieses "L"thumb|center|60px|Leitz-ʆ in geschwungener Schreibschrift schreiben. Begründung: Beim Logo der Optik-Firma Leitz (heute Leica) wird das "L" ja auch so geschrieben... ein tolles Beispiel für Idiosynkrasie. * Kuznik Schriftliche Stolpersteine - griechisches Alphabet - zum Beispiel Wicklungsfaktor der Drehmaschine, Hüllenfluss, \alpha \xi \zeta \eta \Phi \Psi Maturajahr HE 5a - Sitzverteilung und Stundenplan Erinnerungs-"Sudoku" durch Lokalaugenschein memoriert. Details - Rufnamen bei MouseOverText sichtbar ! Die schriftliche Deutschmatura war am 27.Mai, die schriftliche Projektarbeit in EAü lief eine ganze Woche vom 29. Mai bis 2. Juni, die mündliche Matura fand vor Kommission am 19. und 20. Juni statt, ein Nachtermin am 10. Oktober 1978. Das Thema der Projektarbeit in EAü war eine Beleuchtung eines langen Tunnels mit mehreren Spannungsebenen, Querschnittsbestimmungen der Zu- und Anschlussleitungen. Soviel Praxis waren wir gar nicht gewohnt, und so blieb es mitunter etwas unspezifisch dunkel im Tunnel.thumb|360px|center|© D.Nocker. Nach der Schule Eine Maturareise im klassischen Sinne hat es leider nicht gegeben, die befreiende Erleichterung, es nun geschafft zu haben, war sichtlich größer als der Wunsch, eine gemeinsame Abschlussreise zu machen. Nach der bestandenen HTL-Matura holte sich der "Wirtschaftsflügel" -bestehend aus Nocker, Schubert, Mader-Ofer, Obholzer und Spielmann mit dem einjährigen Abiturientenlehrgang die HAK-Matura dazu. Johann Berger begann ein Medizin- und Richard Plazzotta in Wien ein Technikstudium. Die Mehrzahl absolvierte umgehend den Präsenzdienst und begann unmittelbar das Berufsleben. Bildungshistorie/Curriculum Erläuterung: Langformen zur Abkürzung interner Schultitel KV, F(O/H)L, FI ?,FV bei MouseOverText sichtbar. Akademische Titel weggelassen, weil sie im Schulleben mündlich nicht verwendet wurden, schulintern wurden Lehrer ohne blauen Arbeitsmantel als Professor angesprochen, in den Werkstätten als Fachlehrer. Bei erster Namensnennung der LehrerInnen sind die Vornamen angeführt, die Stundenzahl des Faches hochgestellt. Blühend Weiße Arbeitsmäntel - passend zur Kreide- im Klassenzimmer waren durchaus üblich - Pinzer, Stockinger, Morass, Lorenz ...... Zeugnisintervalle: 1. Jahr Trimester, dann Semester. Stundentafel Klassensprecher Werner Klier, Dietmar Nocker ♦ Klassenvorstand(KV) Erich Lorenz, Andreas Mayr, Herbert Watschinger ♦ Fachvorstand(FV) Herbert Padinger ♦ Schularzt Medizinalrat Dr. Rossi ♦ Schulbliothek Egon Pinzer ♦ Schuldirektor Josef Mayr Schulwart: Pausenfutter vom Verkaufsstand im Schulhof - Wurst-/Käsesemmeln, Salzstangerln, Weinbeerweckerln, Nussschnecken, Mannerschnitten, Limonaden, Kakao Überraschung für zwei Generationen -''' Vater Otto Kössler und sein Sohn Gerhard hatten denselben Messtechniklehrer, nämlich Hugo Watzlawek, einmal als Junglehrer unmittelbar nach Kriegsende und zuletzt unsere Klasse knapp vor seiner Pensionierung. Otto Kössler erzählte, daß nach dem Kriegsende dei Lehrer Unterrichtsmaterial selbst herstellten, und erinnert an den Ausspruch von Prof. Watzlawek: "Das beste Licht zum Entwickeln der blaustichigen, nach Salmiak duftenden Lichtpausen gibt es am Patscherkofel (hoch oben)" - also nix wie rauf mit der Patscherkofelbahn. Ferialpraktika Vor der 5.Schulstufe mußten in 4 Sommerferien insgesamt 8 Wochen Pflichtpraktikum absolviert und nachgewiesen werden - 4 Wochen bis zur dritten, weitere 4 Wochen bis zur fünften. Anekdoten In der HE4 bis 5a war der Freitag mit 10 Schulstunden ungewöhnlich lang. Prof. Oberhauser leitete zur Aufmunterung des übermüdeten "Schülermaterials" die letzte Unterrichtsstunde bis halb sieben mit Gymnastik ein, etwa mit der Kniebeuge nur auf einem Bein. Nach Unterrichtsende war der übergroße Durst nur noch mehr im Café Alexander gegenüber mit ein paar Bierchen zu löschen. Die Gruppe zog dann manchmal ins Delevo weiter, um den Bierkrug kreisen zu lassen, oder gleich in die Altstadt. Bei den Kellnern war die lautstarke Tischwende mit dem Ruf '''"Högosta" und "Totoho" besonders gefürchtet. Lokale: Bekannte Anlaufpunkte waren abends auf Streifzügen auch in der Altstadt Weinhaus Jörgele und Happ, oder auch Zum Goldenen Löwen/Altstadt - 1. Stock mit Hans am günstigen Cevapcici-Teller im graugelben Zwiebelestragonsenf, nur noch hinunterzuspülen mit mindstens drei Halbe. Oder eben nach Mitternacht neben den volltrunkenen Nachteulen im ebenerdigen "Roter Adler" Seilergasse Rotweinachterln oder "Budelen" Schnaps zum endgültigen Ausschalten des Gleichgewichtssinnes inmitten rauher, schräger Vögel. Mittags roch es schon mal auch nach Leberknödelsuppe beim Gasthaus Lewisch in Saggen(Schubi). Zum Flanieren - Ins Filou - grüne, scharfe Eukalyptuszuckern in der Schale am Eingang, scharfe Hasen auf der Tanzfläche im Discospot. Werner Klier war oft der lebhafte Mittelpunkt auf der Suche nach dem ekstatischen Lebensgefühl wie Sorbas der Grieche, klimperte im Keller des Adolf-Pichler-Platzes mal auch "House of the Rising Sun" auf seiner Gitarre und bot in seiner Mansarde oft den Schlafplatz für eine schnarchende Meute. (Parisausflug mit seinem VW-Kombi mit Rudi, Richard, Fule, wer noch ??? Wer hat davon noch Fotos ?) HE 3a - Horst Rieger war nach seinem Schulwechsel von Pinkafeld nach Innsbruck häufig Gastgeber, zusammen mit Ruth Spielmann für gesellige Zusammenkünfte in seiner Wohnung in der Colingasse und später am Mitterweg . Horst Sliwas VW wurde nach dem Lokalbesuch in der Buzihütte auf Bierkisten "hochgepolstert" aufgebockt vorgefunden, der Verzehr der legendären "eitrigen Beule" hatte anscheinend den Wagenhebern schier übermenschliche Kräfte beschert. In Stichworten angedeutet - noch Baustelle :-) ''Zitate '' - Geflügelte Worte - Aufgeschnappt und nicht vergessen Schwimmunterricht - Gabor Illes mit Trillerpfeife um den Hals versucht die lauten Schülerhaie zur Räson zu rufen - "Wer hat da gepfeift"? Lorenz - strickt mit Kreide einen langen Zopf von quadratischen Wurzelgleichungen - vermißt ein \sqrt{} und kommentiert verschmitzt "Hat wohl der Wurzelfressvogel erwischt!";ein anderes Mal komödiantisch am Wandertag - beim Queren einer Kuhalm: "Hans-Ottokar, lass doch die bösen Viecher in Ruh ..." als Vorwegnahme der Piefke-Saga. Pinzer ruft mit seiner übermüden, mürben Stimme einen Schülernamen auf : "Spinoza, Pestalozzi, eh Plazzotta" und lächelt ( danke für die herrlichen Büchertipps) FOL Kofler: "Wo sein se denn, die Meinigen?" (Wipptaler Dialekt) auf der Suche nach seiner ihm zugeteilten Laborgruppe. FOL Hauser in der Werkstätte zu einem Schüler: "Transferieren Sie bitte den Trafo auf die Werkbank" Prof. Sliwa: ".... das brauchen wir nicht haben" Prof. Pinzer:' "Bin ich in der A oder in der B?"' (Klasse) Watzlawek: Wie beim Palowschen Reflex löst ein kaugummikauender Schüler die einfach verblüffende antisemitische Bemerkung bei ihm aus, daß man diesen Stoff gefälligst aus dem Mund entfernen sollte. Ein von ihm verfasstes Lehrbuch über Atomphysik Erscheinungsjahr 1942 mit einer heldenhaften Widmung an seinen im Krieg gefallenen Bruder läßt ahnen, in welchem ideologischen Umfeld seine Lebenserfahrung stattfindet, für uns Schüler somit ein merkwürdige Mischung einer Persönlichkeit von hoher Sachkompetenz bei gleichzeitigem rassistischem Defekt. ''Gschichtldrucken'' *Besuch des Deutschen Technischen Museums München mit Hochspannungs-Experimenten mit Kugelentladung und Faradayschem Käfig. ??? München Elektronikhändler Bürklin oder Radio RIm mit Bausätzen, dicken Katalogen in der Bahnhofsnähe ? *Ausflug Kraftwerk Zillertal mit FV Padinger Leiterwagele und Baumaffen Das piratengleiche Entern eines Transportwagens im Gastgarten des Wienerwald-Lokals führte beim Entdecktwerden zur Flucht auf die Bäume im Adolf-Pichler-Park und zog eine Anzeige nach sich, die erfreulicherweise durch die widersprüchlichen Aussagen des Lokalpächters im Sand verlief. HE 4a: im Sommersemester Wienwoche 1977 - *Situation 1: Wahrlich "messerscharfe" Konfrontation an der Wurlitzerbox in einem Gassenlokal Wurlitzergasse nahe der Jugendherberge in der Sautergasse "Host Du Bschscht gsogt zu mei ´m Freind?" *Situation 2: Harngelbe Wand vor dem Hotelzimmer: Prof. Sliwa sucht Besitzer des entleerten Blaseninhaltes, aber wer war nie dabei ? Werner R. !? *Besuch des Stückes "Bunbury" von Oscar Wilde im Burgtheater" - Welche berühmte Frau spielte die Hauptrolle? - Paula Wessely. Einige Schüler waren im zweiten Rang von der heißen Luft so angeregt, dass sie die Vorstellung hindurch einfach genüßlich dahindämmerten. "Gas-Erich" vulgo "Gasinger" bekam seinen Spitznamen durch die sportlich rasche Flucht mit Alfa Romeo & Ski am Dach Richtung Schneehang ? Nachdem einfallsreiche Schüler eine tote Maus fein säuberlich als Lesezeichen ins Klassenbuch gelegt hatten, nimmt KV Lorenz gelassen das Ende des Mausschwanzes und entsorgt das pendelnde Tier. Norbert Zangerl wurde rasch am HP TI 30 ein Fan der umgekehrten polnischen Notation(UNP), die schon Prof. Kuznik ,alsTrend einleitete, mit dem geräuschvollem Luftsaugen mit der Zunge durch die Zahnlücke "Mundzuzlen(mir fehlt der Ausdruck, vielleicht gibt es im Dialekt was Passendes". * Life style - Soziologische Krümel: Vorm Eingangstor der HTL wurde trotz frostiger Wintertemperaturen gerne neckisch wechselseitig die Wollkappen flugs gezogen. Rauchen in den Pausen als blauer Erholungsdunst war fast unumgänglich, Bier in leichten, blonden "Hülsen"(Zitat: Schubi) und grauen schweren 5-Liter-Krügen sowieso ein Nahrungsmittel. In der großen Pause nachmittags wurden manchmal auch die Klopapierrollen beim Fenster als Fahnen zum Zeichen der geistigen "Aufgabe" ausgerollt. * Mobilität - Trotz Schülerfreifahrt der Ära Kreisky war der Besitz eines eigenen Gefährts ein deutlicher Sprung in die besonders für Mädchen attraktive Beförderung auf Mofa-Moped(Puch/Zündapp) - Motorrad und im Auto. Kurts legendärer hellgrüner Peugeot? Type ? Erwin Bernhart wurde auch pfeilschnell am 10-Gang-Rennrad gesichtet. * Hobbies der Schüler: Günter Grein, Roand Spadinger, Gerhard Kössler - Modellfliegen / Johann Berger - Rennrad fahren / Wolfgang Leitner, Norbert Zangerl, Dietmar Nocker- Fotografieren. Norbert Zangerl und auch Werner Spielmann führten im Religionsunterricht stimmungsvolle Dias ihrer Streifzüge durch Innsbruck vor. Erwin Bernhart - Akkordeon / Werner Spielmann, Richard Plazzotta - Literatur(ScienceFiction) / Werner Spielmann - Mineralogie / Klaus Neururer, Günter Grein - Cartoons zeichnen, Werner Klier - Klettern, Mader-Ofer Mannschaftsfussball, Nocker/Plazzotta/Schubert - Tennis. * Olympische Winterspiele 1976 Innsbruck - ab 4.Feber fast 3 Wochen Ausnahmezustand, die freiwilligen Helfer tragen voller Stolz den hellblauen Olympia-Anorak als Erkennungszeichen wie z B Wolfgang Leitner, eingefädelt über die Mitgliedschaft in einer Burschenschaf. Meiner eines schleppt handverlesene sowjetische Touristen durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach modernen BHs für die Ehehgattin zuhause ... * Rätselhaft, weil menschlich schier unvorstellbar: Werner Spielmann, 5 Jahre mit NULL(!!) Fehlstunden als unerreichbare Steilvorlage * Mündliche Deutschmatura: Prof. Hess will nachmittags die sichtlich vor den Rotweingläsern dösende Maturakommission ein bißchen aufwecken, und gibt Plazzotta ein Gedicht von H.C. Artmann in Wiener Mundart "Wos an Weana olas ins Gmiad geht" zum Rezitieren und Interpretieren vor. Als dieser anfängt, laut vorzulesen, reißt es sichtlich die Leute an den Trommelfellen hoch und Hess versteckt sein Lachen verschmitzt hinter seinen Augenwinkeln. * Mündliche Englisch-Matura: Kurt Hladik nimmt als Einziger die Gelegenheit wahr, bevor er später sein Englisch in den USA beruflich nutzt. Tusche auf Transparentzeichnung Gleichstrommaschine aus EMG, miniatur|left|ASCII Art 1977 (GK)Papierbespannung des Zeichentisches(10MB.JPG), Klassenlogo von Gerhard Kössler.Quellmaterialien=link auf Dropbox Zusammenstellung und (natürlich subjektive) Textfassung: Richard Plazzotta - Für den Inhalt verantwortlich: Das erinnerte Leben - Die Motivation dafür - eine endlose Laborübung unter Schulkollegen im Palast des Gedächtnisses. Deswegen - Mut zur Lücke/Mind the Gap: Erinnerung=Amnesie+Konfabulation © Daniel Schacter Was fehlt (mir) noch? *Natürlich die Gesichter und Fotos der Lehrer .... viele bei Markus Rieglhofer, wenn bloss die website online wäre *Stundenpläne aus den 4 Schulstufen *Ungelöste Fragen der Menschheit - Wo kaufte Wolfgang Leitner seine geliebten Fleischkassemmeln? *Oberer als Spitzname für Unterer ??? *Wer hat die schönsten Laborberichte geschrieben ??? Ich denke, Werner Spielmann *Rizzoli- was hat der mit uns gemacht ? Messtechnik eine Übung an der Wheatstone´schen Brücke ? *Schulbücher als Referenzen: Ich möchte gerne den Umschlag fotografieren und raufstellen. Weblinks Schulchronik HN5B Matura-Jahrgang 1979 von Markus Rieglhofer